Second Chance
by RockStar Lover
Summary: Isabella Hunter. A bright young witch, a metamorphmagus, and member of the Order of the Phoenix, but Sirius Black knows her as the girl who got away. She left for the States, but she’s back and every one deserves a second chance, right? Not the best su


**Disclaimer**: The world of Harry Potter is not mine. I own nothing, except maybe the 2 OCs in this chapter and the plot. Cool, right? Eh

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sirius Black stepped into the familiar environment of the Three Broomsticks. Immediately, Sirius saw his best mate, James Potter, his wife, Lily, and their friend Remus Lupin. He walked over to the table.

"Okay, so why did you want us to meet the two of you?" Sirius asked bluntly, taking a seat by Remus. He couldn't help it; patience was one virtue he did not have.

"We," Lily spoke indicating to her husband of three years and herself, "wanted to wait till Peter got here."

"Sirius didn't tell you then?"

"No," Lily shook her head confused.

"Uh, oops," Sirius cleared his throat, "I'm suppose to inform you that Peter's sorry, but he won't be able to make it. Lily looked at her husband.

"It's okay, go head and tell them, dear," James said.

Lily beamed, "We're pregnant!" James put his arm around her, grinning madly.

"Congratulations you two," Remus said, raising his glass to them.

Sirius grinned, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Actually," spoke Lily, "James and I want you to be the godfather, Sirius."

"Sorry, Moony, but given certain circumstances, we didn't think it'd be fit-"

Remus interrupted, "It's fine." He actually looked quite relieved that Sirius and not himself would be responsible for a child if anything would ever happen to Lily and James, Merlin forbid.

"You want ME to be the godfather of YOUR child?" Sirius asked Lily as if she was mad.

"Well, yes," she replied bemused.

"Did Prongs put you up to this?"

"Actually," said James, "Lily suggested it."

"Thanks, Lily flower."

"Oh, Sirius, don't call me that," protested the redhead, but she was smiling nonetheless

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and Sirius could hear the laughter of the woman who just found refuge in the pub from the bitter and crisp November air. That laugh, as unique as it was, he heard it before. 'No,' he thought. He quickly scanned the room. 'Damn that girl for being a Metamorphmagus.' His eyes stopped on back of the woman who just entered. Her long natural golden tresses were the only trait he was able to distinguish. 'No,' he thought again. He shook his head, but he knew it was her. He knew as soon as he had heard that laugh. The woman turned around. Sirius felt his heart plunder. _Isabella Hunter._ The one girl who managed to do what so many before had only tried, capture Sirius Black's heart. She still had it; she took it long ago, back when Sirius was just a boy in school. That's where they met; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They started dating their seventh year, just months, before Lily and James started dating. It was shortly after James and Lily's wedding that Isabella left for America. Isabella pleaded and begged Sirius to come with her, but he refused, stubborn even at his young age. Brokenhearted, Isabella left. He never bothered to respond to the hundreds of owls she sent him during her first few months in America. Sirius was angry that she chose to leave when she had everything here in England, she had him and he believed that should have been enough. If only he would have told her. And now he knew, he was wrong and all she would be was the one who got away.

The blonde turned around. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her; her closest friends from school. There was Lily, her best friend, James and Remus, who she loved as much as her own brothers, and Sirius. What could she possibly say about Sirius? He was Sirius Black, there were no words to describe him or what he had meant to her, but she couldn't be thinking like that.

Isabella approached the table.

"Lily," she exclaimed, "What are the chances you'd be here?" She held her arms open for an embrace, which she received immediately. Lily jumped up and had thrown her arms around he girl before she had the chance to finish her sentence. Lily pulled away and took her seat. Isabella was then pulled into a hug by James, followed by Remus.

"I can't believe you're _here_, in Britain," Lily said bemused, "and now of all times. How long are you staying?"

"I'm here for good," Isabella smiled.

"I thought you were living in The States?" Sirius asked tactlessly. She turned to him.

"I was, but this is home. This is where I always belonged." Sirius gave a weak smile and Isabella awkwardly embraced a still sitting Sirius. She pulled back quickly.

"So do you still have that flying motorcycle?" Sirius grinned sheepishly and Isabella knew that was a yes.

"Do you want to sit?" Remus pointed to an empty seat.

"Oh no, Remus. I couldn't I'm here with someone."

"No, Isabella, you have to stay," Lily pleaded, "Bring you're friend we can make room." Isabella nodded and Sirius watched her walk over to a man with light brown hair. Sirius felt himself frown.

"Guys, this is Damian Brendon. Damian, this is James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Damian is my fiancé." Sirius's blue-gray eyes grew dark, but it went unnoticed.

"Fiancé, since when?" Lily asked. Isabella laughed, "Last week, but we've been dating for a year."

"A year, that isn't very long. Are you sure you should be marrying this guy?" Sirius stated. Five heads turned and stared at Sirius. "I'm kidding," he flashed a bright smile," Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks," replied Damian wearily. Sirius couldn't stand this guy already, 'He's a pansy…'

Remus cleared his throat, "A toast is in order, to Isabella and Damian, and to Lily and James." Six glasses were raised into the air.

"Mm, and why are we toasting Lily and James?" Isabella asked putting her glass down.

"I'm going to be a godfather," answered Sirius, as that helped answer her question.

"Oh," she replied simply, "Ohhhh," realizing that-

"Lily are you pregnant?" Isabella shrieked. Lily smiled and nodded.

The walk to Sirius's flat from the Three Broomsticks was long and in his solitude Sirius couldn't help but think of Isabella.

'There she was again, standing right in front of me. If someone would have told me she was back, I would have never believed them. She had everything there in the states that she wanted. She continued her Auror training and was still doing work for the Order. As far as I knew she even had a job working as a student teacher in some magical school near the East Coast. Sure the pay wasn't great. But she was well off anyway. Not that it mattered to her.

I wonder if she hates me or resents me. I never wrote her back. Never mind the fact that I refused to come with her after she pleaded with me time and time again to do so. Then of course there was that fact that I would not tell her exactly where I stood in our relationship. Sure, I told her I loved her. More importantly she _knew_ that I did, but never did I tell her I saw myself being with her and only her for the rest of my life. But course I didn't. I was just a boy and thinking, let alone verbalizing, those feelings scared the bloody hell out of me. I wasn't James nor was I Remus, who consistently dedicated themselves in their relationships. Or at least I hadn't until I started seeing Isabella.

We started off friends, both priding ourselves on our sense of humor, so we always had a laugh when we were around each other. In a third year, she gave me the idea to make a cloud of rain follow Severus Snape. She had been especially mad after he insulted two of her best friends, Lily Evans and Emma Johnson, calling them both mudbloods. Afterwards, I considered her my best girl mate. Then we started dating seventh year. Our relationship wasn't perfect, but we didn't want perfect. We both had tempers like no other and in the beginning we loved to push each other's buttons just because we could. Juvenile, yes, but we quickly learned better. And soon, I knew that whatever it was we had, was right.'

Sirius let out a heavy sigh as he reached the door to his flat.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Love it, hate it, it's okay? Please review!**  



End file.
